Hot Russian Doctor
by xxsezaxx
Summary: ALL HUMAN! After separating from her long time boyfriend Rose who is a nurse has to find a place to stay, and it turns out to be with the very same hot Russian doctor that's working on her ward!
1. Chapter 1

I approached the building 122 of Highgate, I'd found the advertisement for a roommate online and I was looking for a place as soon as possible. After a rather abrupt end to a three and a half year relationship I wasn't keen to stay in a place with so many constant reminders. So much so that I moved out right away without a forwarding address and my current fortress of solitude is my car. I knocked three times and waited for an answer, a rather scruffy orange haired short looking boy answered.

"Hi, I'm here for the advertisement for a roommate, are you still looking?"

"Ahh, yes we are, come in. We can give you an interview now…?" He waited for my name while looking me up and down.

'Rose, Rose Hathaway. And I'm sorry for not giving any notice."

"its fine come in." He said still looking at me with a glint in his eye.

Looking on the outside I could tell the house had character, on the inside it was even nicer. The roof had old patterns that marked how long ago it was truly built, the house was surprisingly clean for apparently 3 boys already living there.

"Sit down I'll get my other roommate Eddie, unfortunately our other roommate is out, he's a doctor and always has crazy hours." The orange freckled boy explained whom I'd learnt was named Mason.

"Oh I know all about that, I'm a nurse myself." I said, fully expecting some cheesy pick up line boys usually used when they found out I was a nurse."

"Oh really, so you could totally –"

"No." I cut him off straight away, he looked disappointed he couldn't unleash his cheesy pick up line but soon forgot as soon as his roommate Eddie walked in.

"Ah Eddie, this is Rose, she's interested in the roommate advertisement. Ready to unleash an interview?"

"Sure man, not like we haven't done 20 this week already I don't even need the script anymore."

They sat me down for the next twenty minutes and asked me ridiculous questions such as "PC OR XBOX?" to which both of them actually started their own argument otherwise known as a "Console war." The rest were basic, do I keep things clean? Keep it down when necessary? I might have told a few white lies but I was desperate for a decent shower other than my work and an actual bed and not my backseat.

"So when can I move in?" I asked confidently.

"Whoa, hold up their short stuff, we still have a few more to shortlist, we'll let you know in a few days plus our old roommate left her room an absolute trash heap so we need to get that cleaned up. "Mason said.

If it weren't for the fact I needed a place to stay I would have punched him in the face for calling me 'short stuff' but I let it slide.

"Oh, okay. That's fine, I'll leave you my number." I said hoping to not show my disappointment.

I let myself out and headed to my car, it was 5pm and the only way I could kill time was visit this bar in the city I usually hung out at. I would normally go with friends, but they were hanging out with their boyfriends or working nightshifts.

I sighed as I sat down in my usual seat and ordered the usual, I work morning shifts so I only stick to a couple of nightcaps and find somewhere safe to park my car and sleep till the morning. Usually somewhere close to the hospital. After my couple of drinks I noticed a man beside me looking as though he'd had way too drinks, he was falling asleep at the bar and I could see the bartender giving the manager the look to kick him out. I looked a bit closer and saw how truly hot this man was, brown hair down to his neck, handsome chiseled face. As the manager approached I latched onto him and explained that he was my boyfriend and that he'd had too many drinks. I explained I'd drive him home, he opened his eyes a bit and slurred. The bartender kindly helped me take him too my car, it was hilarious looking at his tall 6ft something frame fit in my tiny kia rio. I thanked the bartender and got in the car, I managed to rouse him enough to ask him for his address. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd been there just a couple of hours earlier I wouldn't have recognized the address. I pulled up too highgate and he was sleeping like a baby, there was no way I could haul him up the steps and into the house on my own. I turned off the engine and knocked on the door, Mason answered again.

"Oh its you, bit over eager aren't you?" He said with humor in his eyes.

"Believe me when I say this is entirely a coincidence, I was at a bar and noticed this guy was pretty well off his rocks and needed a hand home. Turns out he's your doctor roommate friend."

Mason widened his eyes and looked over my shoulder and shook his head.

"Sometimes the job gets a bit stressful for Dimitri, I'll help you get him inside." He said as he called for Eddie. This must be a regular occurrence because Eddie didn't seem too surprised either. I knew how stressed doctors could be but I didn't think they'd result to alcohol that often.

Thankfully I'd packed everything into my boot that I usually slept in, so they have no idea I was using my car as a makeshift home. Once Dimitri was inside and the boys helped him get his clothes off (much to my disappointment) I said goodbye.

"Wait!..." Mason yelled.

"Thanks for bringing him home safe, we can't say that this will bump up your application because there are a couple desperate applicants that we have. But we will certainly still let you know." Mason explained.

I wanted to scream at him about how desperate I was too, but again my ego got in the way and I left to spend another night in my car.

I did have the option to stay in Lissa's spare room, but I'd specifically told her that I'd stay in a hotel. A complete lie of course since I was on just a few shifts a week because of being in between places and therefor my paycheck was a little on the low side. Plus I just couldn't stand her looks of sympathy because of the break up between Adrian and me. I'd specifically told her that it's just one of those things that happen, that people don't always stay together forever. Of course going from living with someone for 3 years and then living in a car was a big change, but I was a big girl and big girls don't cry… In front of others anyway.

I drove to the hospital and parked in between some bushes just around the corner, I frequented this spot the last week because of how close it was to work and it was concealed nicely from traffic and the public. I pulled the blankets from the boot and settled myself in for a very uncomfortable night's sleep.

The next morning I woke to my phone's alarm, I had half an hour to sneak into the hospitals downstairs toilet and change into my uniform. So far I'd been taking it to the laundromat every day and then keeping it neatly hung up on the rail inside the car. It was important I didn't raise suspicion and working in a private hospital meant your appearance always had to be well presented. I used makeup to hide the bags under my eyes and took the elevator to the top floor which I was currently working on. I reached handover just in time for 7 o'clock. It was a tiny room that held all of us in it, I'm currently still in my grad program as a registered nurse and every day can be as scary as it is exciting. As I sat down the staff coordinator was introducing a new doctor that had started on this ward, as he turned around I nearly spat out my very rushed coffee. It seemed like this world was getting smaller and smaller, it was Dimitri.

I looked at him up and down appreciatively and noticed he was a lot more handsome than I thought, he took my breath away. I saw the same reaction from the other female nurses, he smiled and kindly introduced himself as "Dimitri Belikov" he didn't seem too arrogant like most doctors can be. I noticed he barely looked hung-over.

After the handover was complete I pushed him from my mind and continued on with the med round and obs round for the day, by the time the doctors round came along to check on his new patients I'd bailed for morning tea. It was a busy morning and we'd already had two code blues, both fortunately weren't extremely serious and was solved, of course Dimitri was present in the code blues and watching him work was amazing, I stumbled a bit on drawing blood as he looked directly at me and ordered me to take bloods. I recovered quickly as I realized I can't fumble in front of this god.

I breathed deeply when I had my coffee and watched my blonde best friend sit opposite me, we usually tried to take the same breaks even though she was on a different ward to me. Lissa worked in pediatrics, she is amazing with children. Her boyfriend Christian works here in the hospital as well, he's a chemist.

"Rose! You look tired, that hotel bed not comfortable? The invitation to stay with me is still open?" She said worryingly.

"And hear you and Christian have nasty love? I don't think so!"

"Fine! Hey, have you seen the new sex on legs doctor? He definitely claims the title of McSteamy, no! Mcsteamy AND McDreamy put together." Lissa rambled on.

I laughed at her "Yes Liss he's on my ward." Her mouth dropped.

"I'm so jealous you get to stare at that man all day!"

"Liss you have a boyfriend!" I scolded her jokingly.

"Yeah but we can still look right?!" She tried to defend herself.

For some reason I decided to skip the fact that I'd actually already met him the night before and took him home very drunk from the bar. But I realized that could jeopardize his reputation and kept my mouth shut.

When it came to three and almost time to go home, the shift coordinator came up to me with a pleading expression. Oh no. I know that look.

"Rose dear, one of the nurses has called in sick with gastro and we're short enough as it is and we'd pay you for it of course but….could you possible do a double shift?" She was practically begging.

I sighed and thought well I have nothing else to do except sit in my car, so why not?

"Of course, i'll do that. Happy to help." I said.

"Oh thank you! One of the doctors has kindly offered to stay as well, you can go for an hour break now and get some food. You can grab the food vouchers off the top drawer in the office. Thanks!" She walked off to handover to the next load of nurses and the next shift coordinator.

On my hour break I noticed Dimitri sitting in the back reading a book and drinking coffee, I'd already gone through two to prepare myself. He looked pretty engrossed in his book and I made no effort to make conversation with him. He hadn't recognized me from the night before, I wasn't sure if I should feel upset or not. Again I just decided to keep my mouth shut. After a long and tiring shift I caught the lift down, just before the doors closed Dimitri jumped in. I automatically tensed.

He nodded at me and then typed away on his phone.

We both went down to the basement where the cars were parked, as the doors opened I realized he was walking in the same direction. I watched his keys open a car directly next to mine and I swear I almost dropped in fear, he'd see my blankets in the back. I quickly tried to think of an excuse.

He raised his eyebrows at me and every single plausible reason I had for having a makeshift bed in my car went flying out of my head. I wanted to be able to raise my eyebrows!

He was still waiting for an explanation as he inspected my car closer, his eyes opened wide as he came to a realization.

'You're the girl from last night! I barely remember but I recognize your car" He said still slightly shocked.

I breathed in relief as he'd obviously moved on from the makeshift bed.

"Ah, yeah. I wasn't going to say anything because I wasn't sure you'd recognize me anyway, you were pretty hammered." I said a little embarrassed.

"You should have said so, I want to thank you deeply for helping me home." His Russian accent laced around me as he extended his hand.

I shook it and felt a spark shoot through my hand and into my heart, I jumped a little bit. If he felt it he certainly didn't show it.

"It was my pleasure, anyway I should go." I said

"Wait – Why does your car look like you've been living out of it?" he said quite bluntly.

Oh jeez. "Ohh..umm…Well I'm just in between places right now and ahhh my pride gets in the way from staying with friends so ahhh yeahh.." I was stumbling with my words and feeling completely uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"You know we have a room available to rent at the moment, I'm sure you met my roommates yesterday." He suggested."

"Oh ah yes, I actually already applied, they said they'd let me know in a few days after looking at the other applicants." Why was this man making me feel so nervous!

"Those boys can be so immature sometimes, at least stay for the night so I can return the favour. You've worked a double shift and I can't imagine anything more painful after that than sleeping in a car. It's the least I can do for you, especially since you didn't spread it around like wildfire which im sure someone else would have done." He explained.

After that lengthy reasoning I couldn't say no, I couldn't resist a warm shower and a bed.

I followed him to the house and thanked this his roommates were asleep and wouldn't give me the 3rd degree or say I'm trying to wriggle myself into the home. Dimitri showed me to the room which he apologized for the mess but I didn't complain as there was at least a bed. He handed me a towel and sad goodnight, I thanked him again profusely too which he again said it was the least he could do.

I sighed as the hot water hit my back, I made it brief as I could feel myself fall asleep. I dressed into my pajamas and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning thanking god I could sleep in since I was doing a night shift because of my double. I walked into a kitchen and got the shock of my life, a freckled red haired boy was butt naked drinking from a milk carton in the fridge. He screamed like a girl when he saw me and used the carton to try and hide his junk.<p>

"WHAT. ROSE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I offered her the room for a night." Dimitri said as he walked in looking godly as ever.

"Jesus Dimitri you could have warned me, and we still haven't decided on the roommates applications…"

Eddie walked in at that point and laughed at the situation.

"Dimitri offered her the room for a night as a return of favor for the other night." Mason explained.

"Also because Rose is living out of her car for the time being – "

"HEY!" I yelled. That wasn't meant to be shared knowledge.

"Why didn't you say so in the application?" Mason said.

"Because it's a matter of pride and I hate people feeling sorry for me. Besides you said that there were other people desperate." I said

"Oh he just says that because he likes to stalk the hot chicks on the applications on facebook and make sure they don't have boyfriends – "Mason hit him to shut him up.

Boys will be boys.

"Anyway I have to go, thanks for letting me stay the night anyway."

"You can move in whenever you want." Dimitri said abruptly.

Mason turned to argue but Eddie just looked impassive and relieved that a decision was made.

"But what about the other applicants!" Mason said.

"I'm sure none of them need a place as bad as Rose, besides I own this place and pay the most rent therefor it should be my decision by default. I gave it to you guys because I didn't have time to find one, but I've made my decision." Dimitri said sternly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to step on anyone's toes." I said while a mini me danced in my head screaming I GET TO LIVE WITH THE HOT RUSSIAN.

'Yes Rose, you can move in straight away."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You're living with the Russian god?!" Lissa exclaimed loudly on our lunch break.

I shushed her loudly.

"Jesus Lissa! Don't tell the whole cafeteria!" I said with a slight blush

"Sorry, it's just….how do you do it?! Have you seen him come out of the shower with just a towel? Oh my god I'm pretty sure if I did the floor would become the pacific ocean from my excitement." Lissa said.

I nearly spat out my coffee from her in depth explanation of her wetness from seeing the hot Russian god half naked.

"Jesus Lissa calm your loins! And no…I haven't. He's a pretty private guy and I don't get to speak to him much, he's always working. And so am I, even at work I don't get to speak to him much. It was nice of him to speak up for me with the application and not living in my c….hotel and being in a house with company is much better." I said.

"Right, well $10 you guys hook up in the next month." Lissa said with a challenging expression.

"As nice as that would be, I'm not placing a bet on something as ludicrous as that. You've seen that man! He is a god! And look at me!" I said.

"What do you mean look at you? You're gorgeous, I bet he's already fantasized about you naked. Why else would he insist you move in despite your roommate's desperate need to find a desperate girl."

"He was just returning the favour for what I did for him Liss." I explained, trying to not get ahead of myself for his reasoning behind letting me move in.

"But you said he already let you stay the night? Wasn't that already a debt repaid?" Lissa kept challenging me.

"Can we just drop this and let me eat my doughnut and drink my coffee in peace? My break is over soon and it's already been a horror shift." I said.

"Maybe Dimitri can give you a foot rub later" She winked and dodged my attempt at hitting her.

Back on shift I noticed Dimitri pacing the corridor and looking distressed.

"Are you okay? You're looking a bit agitated?" I asked cautiously. He looked a bit surprised at my arrival, he was obviously deep in thought.

"Oh...Rose. I'm just trying to think who'd be stupid enough to give a lady insulin that didn't need it. She became severely hypoglycemic and the family want to know who was responsible." He explained.

'Which patient is it?" I asked

"Mrs Watkins, do you know who did the med round this morning in that section?" He asked me in a non-accusing tone.

I scanned my head and realized it was the new enrolled nurse grad student, I'd seen her often roaming the halls nervous. I felt really sorry for her, the stress of this job isn't for most people. Should I tell him who it was? If I did she could be seriously reprimanded if the family chose to take action.

"It was me, it was my mistake. Let me speak to the family and make it right." I said while internally slapping myself.

"God, are you sure? I've watched you work the past week and you seem too on top of your game to make this kind of mistake, the family are requesting dismissal of however was responsible and I can't protect you from this." He said.

I couldn't let that EN take the blame, I'd be having a serious talk with her later and request for her to be watched on med rounds, but I couldn't let such a small mistake ruin someone else's career, plus I'm pretty good at talking myself out of sticky situations.

"Let me talk to the family, I can sort this out." I said confidently.

He nodded with disappointment in his eyes and doubt.

I cringed at that look, I don't think I ever wanted him to look at me like that ever again, I felt my heart break and hoped it was worth it that I was sacrificing my pride in front of such a godly man.

I walked into the patient's room and awaited the family's wrath, thankfully there was no serious damage to the patient and we were able to stable the her. However this was a private hospital and mistakes like this were considered bad for our reputation. I walked into the room.

"You are not the lady who did the med's round this morning, I want to speak to her for this heinous mistake." The relative said in a demanding tone, I assumed it was the mother of the elderly patient.

"I'm afraid she has gone home, however you may speak to me about this because I was actually the one that accidentally gave your mother the insulin." I lied.

"Well I wish to speak to your supervisor, I will not tolerate such a thing. We pay good money for our mother to be taken care of here and look what happens! I want repercussions and I want them now!" She screamed.

I breathed deeply and tried to calm my bubbling temper.

"I'm sorry but may I ask you a question?" Not waiting for her reply I continued "You're not a nurse are you? Have you ever met one? Do you really know how stressful our job is? Now I'm not saying that it's an excuse for the mistake but I'm simply explaining that mistakes happen and I understand it was something that should not have happened. However there is no long term damage to your mother and I have truly learnt from my mistake and it will not happen again. I am an amazing nurse Ms Watkins, and I'm sorry but I can't let something as small as this take down a career that I am so good at and worked so hard for. I plead that you think this over and believe that I will remove myself from your mothers care and arrange a senior nurse for you. Just please do not take this further and know that I am truly sorry." I finished taking a big breath.

"Well…that was certainly a big speech and I can see that you are truly sorry for what you did. You're right when you say that the attention given to my mother after the incident was efficient. I will let this slide and hope that you truly do learn from such a silly mistake. I shall take up on your offer for a new nurse for my mother." She left it at that and walked out. I breathed in a sigh of relief that my superior was not involved. I made a mental note too shadow the grad program EN to ensure she did not make any further mistakes, also give her some pointers on how to pick up her confidence.

I took Mrs Watkins blood glucose levels to ensure it was stable and left, once walking out of the room I noticed the daughter speaking to Dimitri. She seemed calmer but still seemed agitated. I sighed deeply and awaited eagerly for the end of my shift.

* * *

><p>I drove home from my shift exhausted, I thought of the lovely bottle of red wine at home and my bed. Once inside I noticed the boys weren't home. I'd learnt that they both work at a pub and often worked afternoonnight shifts. I was glad to enjoy the temporary peace. I showered and poured myself a decent glass of red wine and sat down on the porch enjoying the lovely summer air.

I didn't even notice him until he put his hand down on my shoulder and scared the crap out of me, I must have fallen asleep on the chair.

"Rose?" He asked.

"mhmhm Yeahh..Oh Dimitri!" I sat upright shocked that I'd fallen asleep outside on the swing chair.

He sat down beside me and stroked his hand through his hair seeming exhausted and stressed.

"Are you okay?" I said after I'd woken up a little and realized that he'd sat down beside me.

He sat there for a moment and spoke:

"Do you ever wonder why we're in this profession? Why we chose to be in a job with endless hours and sadness?" He said.

I couldn't help but notice the desperate glint in his eyes as he awaited my answered. His deep brown eyes looking deep into my soul. I thought about my answer for a little while.

"Dimitri, I don't think we chose this profession. In a small way we did, but what I learnt going through schooling is that not everyone can handle this job. I watched half my class leave in a semester. We didn't choose the job, the job chose us. We were the survivors. We were the strongest. We give up most of our time taking care of others and often not taking care of ourselves and the reason for it doesn't have to be entirely selfless. We have an impact that not a lot of people have in their careers, we literally help save lives Dimitri. What we do is beautiful, its damn stressful but it's worth it when seeing a patient get better and being reunited with their family. It's beautiful watching a patient walk again after a terrible accident, and it's beautiful watching a mother give birth to her child. Even death can be beautiful, when the last hours of a person's life is over and knowing that we were responsible for making that person be as comfortable as possible in their last moments. We can try to play god but at the end of the day we do the best we can and the rest is up to fate, it may seem like an endless chess game with death but we do the best we can and that's all that matters. That's how I see it anyway." Clearly I'd thought about this way too much.

Dimitri stayed quiet for a moment and thought about what I'd said. He finally spoke up:

"I know you didn't accidentally give insulin too Mrs Watkins." He said.

I sat their shocked.

"How?"

"Because I've watched you work and you are utterly flawless. You do not make mistakes and if you did you'd notice it straight away. I can't explain fully but I just know that it wasn't you and for the life of me I just can't understand why you took the fall." He said quietly.

I was tired and feeling the wine so I laid against his shoulder hoping it just seemed like a friendly gesture.

"Because I remember when I was just starting my grad program and how terrified I was, I made a similar mistake and remember how awful I felt. That's not to say I won't make sure she learns from it, I just couldn't bare losing a nurse to such a small mistake. I can't fully explain it I guess." I explained.

I felt Dimitri nod but he remained quiet. I must have fallen asleep because soon after I felt strong arms carrying me too bed and from then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say thank you for the great response of this story, I do apologize for the short chapter and hope to write a longer one tomorrow. Please review i love to hear your suggestions and thoughts! xxSezaxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to blaring sunlight, I sighed in contentment as I realized it was my day off. Then the memories of last night came slamming back in a rush and I sat upright. Oh god, did I really fall asleep on him? How embarrassing! I felt my stomach grumble and tried to squish down the feelings that were bubbling up inside me for Dimitri.

I walked into the kitchen and secretly thanked the lord that Mason was actually wearing clothes.

"Morning Rose, so since you're the only female in the house and that weirdly eats like a horse how do you feel cooking a mean feast for a hungry boy?" he said cheekily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but then I realized I hadn't actually been that polite to him since he didn't want me as a roommate in the first place. Perhaps this was a good way to get him in my good books, plus use it as blackmail to get him to stop hogging bathroom time.

"I'll cook you breakfast if you give me an extra ten minutes in the damn bathroom in the mornings." I said accusingly.

'Deal, but it takes time for beauty." He said while pretending to flick his hair back like some preteen girl trying to flirt.

"You'd make a great gay man, has anyone ever told you that?" I said.

He then preceded to walk away with one hand on his hip and swinging him bum left and right.

I'll admit he looked ridiculous and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Eddie walked in then rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with bed head. I hadn't been able to get a good read on Eddie yet, he seemed like the quiet type as well. Sometimes when I looked at him I swear he looked like a sad, lost puppy. But then Mason would say something outrageous and he'd just perk up and laugh. I wondered why he didn't have a nice girl in his life, it's not like he wasn't handsome.

I started to prepare to make breakfast as they sat down and played Xbox, I'll admit I felt like a mom but I may as well put my cooking classes to use that Adrian made me take after almost burning the house down way too many times. I looked back fondly on those memories as I cracked the eggs into a mixing bowl and put the bacon in the pan. I found some hash browns and mushrooms and prepared them, wow I was really going all out with this feast. I was just taking the bacon off the pan when Dimitri walked in and for the love of god he walked out in just a towel. I dropped the pan on my foot and cussed very loudly as hot oil went all over the floor, luckily I'd already put the bacon on a plate.

Dimitri stood there in all his half naked glory and laughed as I continued to swore and rub my foot with a little tear in my eye.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said with that damn accent and beautiful body and damn him my toe!

Mason walked in to see what the noise was about and didn't even do a double take at Dimitri standing there in just a towel, clearly this was a regular occurrence. I started to illustrate theories in my head about the last roommate, perhaps she died from seeing Dimitri's spectacular abs so often.

God how was I going to survive living here!

"DOTH THE BACON BE OKAY? DEAR LORD I SHALL SMITE THEE IF THY BACON IS NOT OKAY!" Mason yelled dramatically as if he was in a Shakespeare play.

"Oh yeah don't be concerned for my foot or anything just the bacon! And yes the bacon is fine." I said while still rubbing my toe and counting to ten. I focused back on the food to keep my traitorous wondering eyes from staring at Dimitri's body.

Mason looked back and forth between me and Dimitri and something must have clicked in his head.

"You!" he pointed at Dimitri.

"You're the reason my bacon was almost killed! Get dressed you animal." Mason said with clear jealousy at Dimitri's perfect form.

"I live here too Mase, if I want to walk around in a towel then I will." Dimitri said as he sat at the table with a coffee and opening the newspaper just to make his point.

HE WAS JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AT THE TABLE WITH JUST A TOWEL OH MY STARS MY PERSONAL SAFETY IS AT SERIOUS RISK.

It must have been the best breakfast I'd ever made considering how much concentration I'd put into it, I swear I cooked a mushroom with just my eyes at some point. Also because the boys devoured into it like a pack of cannibals that hadn't eaten in days. Even Dimitri had some and I watched in fear as he put the first bite in his mouth and I waited for his verdict. He didn't comment but he didn't complain either, so I took that as a good sign.

"I wouldn't expect any compliments from Dimitri on your cooking Rose, his mother is the best cook I've ever met." Mason said with bacon in his mouth.

"Mason, if I compared everyone's cooking to my mother's then I wouldn't enjoy anything. Rose it's a lovely breakfast, thank you for cooking it." He said while continuing to read the paper.

I immediately excused myself to the toilet so I could hide my blush, once I felt my face return to normal I sat down and finished my breakfast. Trying to run through what my plan for my day off would be.

"So what is everyone up to today?" I asked making casual conversation as Eddie cleared the table. I didn't even have to ask! I made a mental note to find someone nice for Eddie. Not Mason though, I'm going to very much enjoy watching his failed ventures at wooing woman.

"Well Eddie and I have an afternoon shift tonight at the bar, so we're probably going to drink some beer and play video games until then." Mason said. I looked at Eddie expecting him to speak for himself but he simply nodded and proceeded to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then Dimitri spoke up 'I'll be working tonight but until then I'm overdue on catching up with my family." He said as he put his dishes away and walked to his room to get dressed.

So clearly everyone had their own things to do today, so I made a mental list on what I'd try to achieve.

1. Go bed shopping (since I was still using the old roommates bed and it felt strange)

2. Visit Lissa since I hadn't spent any time with her aside from work.

3. Well I didn't have a 3, I'd keep my options open.

I drove to the nearest bed shed and walked around looking for great sales, I tried one bed that I absolutely adored. It was so plush and I could see myself in it perfectly, that was until I saw the price tag and nearly cried. I sighed and kept wondering, I was examining a bed that was just as nice and in my price range when I heard a giggle from behind me. I looked behind and my heart skipped a beat, there was Adrian with some blonde bimbo and they were holding hands. I tried to make an escape but it was too late, he'd already seen me. We stood there in a very awkward silence when the blonde girl finally spoke up.

"Who's this Adrian?" She asked looking me up and down.

'Ah, this is Rose." He said as he slyly tried to unclasp their hands. "She's…"

"His ex-girlfriend" I said. Her eyes widened and the awkward silence extended even further. I mentally made an image of me crawling under one of the beds and never coming out.

"Anyway we better get going, just found out forty winks is having a sale." Adrian said as he walked away so fast I swear he became a blur.

I was seething, how on earth can he have moved on so quick, it had only been a little under a couple of months. Feeling hurt and deflated I decided on the bed and paid for it, requesting for it to be delivered today so I could get it over with. I drove home in a huff and took out my anger on dismantling the bed the old roommates bed, it only took a lot of swearing on my part. Why on Earth did she have to have an Ikea bed?

Since I was already sweating from that I decided to change into my workout clothes and go for a run. Running was always good for me if I was feeling stressed and/or angry. I ran for 2kms before I finally felt my anger simmer a little bit, it didn't help that images of her gorgeous face and them holding hands kept invading my brain. I was still trying to figure out why I was jealous and upset when I accidentally ran into Dimitri when coming up the steps to the house. Oh god, I probably look disgusting and smell terrible.

"Oh sorry! Didn't see you." I said while trying to get past him quickly.

"Sure it's fine, are you working tonight?" He asked while lingering on the step, I got a whiff of his cologne and I could feel my knees wanting to knock together. He looked cleaned up, he must be going to see his family.

"No not tonight, it's my day off since I'm working the weekend." I said.

"Oh that's a shame, you always brighten my shifts." He said with a wink as he continued to his car.

I stood there for a minute as what he just said repeated over and over in my mind, and with that sentence he completely wiped all the anger I had about Adrian and replaced it with a beating happy heart. I took a shower and made myself look presentable for Lissa, Christians cooking dinner and I fully planned on taking advantage of his food.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Lissa and Christians door and she let me in, I'd always admired their house.<p>

"HE WAS HALF NAKED IN THE KITCHEN?" Lissa yelled over a coffee in her dining room. I could hear Christian cooking something amazing in the other room.

I hit her and told her to keep it down.

"Yeah Liss, I dropped the pan on my foot because I was in such a shock."

"How's his body? I bet it's amazing." She tilted her head to the side as she no doubt tried to imagine his perfectly sculpted abs.

"It's perfect in every way imaginable." We both had our heads tilt to the side with dreamy expressions when Christian busted our bubble.

"Whoa, I could smell the bump in estrogen levels in the kitchen." He said with his 'Got milk?' apron on.

Lissa nudged him in the ribs.

"Is food ready yet? This girl is ready to feast." Christian rolled his eyes and told us to set the table.

After all of the delicious food I had an enormous food baby, I decided to call it Gene. So much for all that running! I thanked Christian for the food and left shortly after, promising Lissa I'd go shopping with her on our next day off. I decided to stop off at the bar and have a couple of drinks, I was on my second wine when a familiar scent wafted next to me. Unfortunately it wasn't the Russian god but my scumbag ex boyfriend Adrian – "What do you want?" I said barely looking at him.

"Look Rose, I'm not going to defend myself for having a new girlfriend." I flinched "You're the one that left me Rose, I was heartbroken sure but I had to move on." He explained.

"Adrian I left you because you were cheating on me! And no doubt with that blonde whore! How dare you try to make me feel awful about ending the relationship, that's another problem of yours you just can't accept blame!" I yelled.

"She isn't who I cheated on you with, I told you that was over as soon as it happened and I apologized for it over and over but it wasn't good enough for you. This girl is really good for me and she isn't some 'blonde bimbo' her names Sydney and she's good for me." Adrian said while ordering a drink. I took a big gulp of mine as well and ordered a new one.

"Oh and I wasn't?!" I said viciously.

"We both had our flaws, I was just hoping you'd grown up enough to realize that I'm really sorry for what happened and I hope you find someone to make you happy as Sydney makes me." Oh the audacity. He never did have a filter when he was drunk.

"You know Adrian, obviously Sydney isn't that good for you if you're here up to your old tricks. Who are you going to take home tonight huh? You're nothing but a pathetic man whore." I was sinking low but I couldn't help it.

"Anyone I take home *hiccup* tonight would be better than you were." He slurred.

Oh hell no. I threw my drink in his face and stormed off. God damn I'm going to need to run at least 10kms to cool off after that.

I ended up getting home around 10pm, still absolutely furious. It took everything in me to not slam the door as I walked into the house. Then I realized that no one was home as they were all at work and I had no one to vent too. Venting about an ex-boyfriend always sounded pathetic anyway, I would just have to bottle this up like I did most things and hope that I don't implode. I had another couple of wines to calm myself and set up my new bed to distract myself. I barely even bothered to put the new sheets on as I fell asleep soon after.

My alarm was blaring and I woke up practically being strangled by sheets, I remembered having a bad dream but it slowly faded from memory. When I arrived to the hospital my ward seemed like it was in chaos, I could hear a code blue in someone's room and a nurse rushed passed with a resuscitation trolley. I soon learnt in handover a couple of patients had turned critical overnight and an attending doctor was sent home for being sick. I realized that meant Dimitri would have to do a double shift, poor guy. As I was doing my rounds I saw him standing in the hallway rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Hey Dimitri. Things got pretty crazy here overnight hey?" I looked at him closer and he looked distressed.

"Our favorite patient Mrs Watkins took a bit of a turn but we managed to stabilize her. Of course the daughter is blaming the insulin out of ignorance. I had to spend half an hour explaining to her the full prognosis of her mother's condition down to the textbook to explain the insulin had nothing to do with it. Plus another patient's BP dropped extremely low so we had to call a code for that too. It has been a bit of a hell night." He said while rubbing his back, meanwhile dirty Rose came out and mentally pictured giving Dimitri a back-rub, naked.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'll try and make it a smooth shift for you then." I said with a smile, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Rose, for some reason everyone seems to work a lot better when you're around. Although it helps you're not like the Nazi senior nurse that works here sometimes. Did you know her schedule was off by a minute and she completely flipped out at a student nurse? Poor girl ran off crying." He said shaking his head.

"Oh do you mean Glenda? I had to work under her when I was a student here. The only way I learnt to get through is make her shift as easy as possible for her and stick to her time management plan. She soon warmed up to me and stopped calling me 'child.' I said smiling back at my student days. Technically I was still some sort of a student.

"Well I guess that explains why everything goes so smoothly here when you're around, you literally got taught under Nurse Hitler." Oh wow Dimitri made a joke.

I laughed a little bit too loudly and the other nurses looked at me strangely.

'Anyway I better get back to work, if you want company on a coffee break later come find me." I said walking away.

'That's if I get any time!" He yelled back and waved.

One of the other nurses came up to me and said: "I wouldn't get too infatuated with him if I were you, I hear he has some severe anger issues and that's why he's single." She gossiped. I had the immediate need to defend him.

"I don't think that's something you should be spreading about a doctor." I said

She shrugged her shoulders at me and continued on with her shift.

* * *

><p>Turns out he didn't get any time as I saw him coming in and out of patients room all day, I did do my best in keeping everything and everyone calm. There was not a stick out of place in my routine and I helped out wherever I could. However it doesn't matter how calm a shift can be you can never predict a patient coding. Unfortunately this happened to Mrs. Watkins, she'd been having severe heart problems for a while and it just simply gave out. I did compressions for half an hour, swapping between the team but we couldn't get her back. Dimitri called time of death and hit the wall in frustration, we all jumped a little at his outburst. The daughter was livid and distraught, she requested a full autopsy on the cause of death. She wanted to make absolute sure that it was natural causes otherwise she'd sue. She was an unbearable woman but her wishes had to be carried out despite the clear evidence there was no need for an autopsy to be performed.<p>

At the end of my shift I saw Dimitri sitting on the verge beside his car, he looked exhausted and ready to pass out.

'Dimitri? Are you okay?" I sat down next to him and waited.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm too tired to drive." He said, I examined him and it looked too dangerous for him to drive.

'Come on I'll take us home, I'll drop you off to your car tomorrow." He nodded and got in my car. I still found it hilarious how he fit in my small car.

On the drive home he fell asleep, once we arrived I nudged him and he woke up with a start muttering in Russian. "It's okay Dimitri it's just me, just letting you know we're home." I said.

"Oh…okay." He got out of the car and walked into the house with me in tow. As we entered he started walking to his room when he stopped and turned and looked at me. "Rose?" he asked hesitantly. He looked so cute like that.

"Yes?" I was about to enter my room.

"Will you…will you sleep with me?" He asked again looking at the ground.

I almost choked on my own saliva.

"Excuse me?" I said after recovering.

"I mean, not sex. Just company would be nice. Sometimes a man just needs company." He explained still looking embarrassed.

How could I resist such an offer? Even if it didn't mean sex. Sometimes a girl just needs company too.

"Okay, I understand. Just let me have a quick shower."

He nodded.

I basically scrubbed myself raw in the shower, I didn't want to smell or anything. I realized when I got out that I was exhausted myself, I felt like I never got a decent night's sleep as of late. I got into my pj's and knocked on Dimitri's door, there was no answer. Just a Dimitri in a shirt and boxers sleeping like a baby. I crawled in beside him and felt awkward for a second, his bed smelt like him, oh Jesus help me. I could feel myself drifting off as well when Dimitri pulled me too him and wrapped his arm around me. Muttering in Russian with a scrunched up face, but soon once we both got comfortable his frown turned into a smile and I fell asleep never feeling more secure in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to apologize for the terrible grammarmistakes in the last chapter. I shouldn't write chapters after a couple of wines haha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to give a quick review!**

**Thanks all! xxSezaxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning I was feeling completely rested, probably one of the best night's sleep I'd had in quite a long time. I rolled over and it took me a couple of seconds to realise this wasn't my room. I could still smell Dimitri's aftershave and realised he wasn't here, I saw the doorknob turn and I quickly tried to fix my bedhead. Dimitri walked in fully dressed with a coffee in his hand.

"Oh you're awake, I would have woken you up earlier but you looked so peaceful. Drooling away on my pillow." He said while passing me the mug.

I'd never turned my head so quickly in my life and checked the pillow, there were no drool marks. It took me another full second to realise he was messing with me.

"Oh haha, very funny! Thank you for the coffee. What time is it?" I asked while taking a sip.

"It's 9am." He said while collecting clothes off the floor and putting books in his shelf.

"9am! I slept well over 12 hours." I said shocked. I then realised how truly hungry I was since missing dinner. I jumped out of Dimitri's bed and went into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast "Would you like anything to eat?" I asked Dimitri politely hoping that the awkward tension in the room would disappear.

"No that's fine, I already ate. About last night…" I interrupted him before he could say anymore and no doubt along the lines of 'I was exhausted and didn't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, I understand you were overly tired and probably weren't thinking straight, we can just forget about it if you like." _Even if it was nice and probably the best night's sleep I'd had in god knows how long. _

"No…I mean yes I was extremely tired but I understand that it was completely inappropriate of me to ask something like that of you. I apologise and it won't happen again."

I felt my heart sink.

"Oh, yeah don't worry. If I felt uncomfortable with the request I wouldn't have agreed to it, sometimes a women just needs company as well." I said using his words back on him.

"There's something you should probably know about me…" He started. He was awkwardly leaning up against the kitchens door frame as I made some cereal. My ears perked up immediately, perhaps this had something to do with what the nurse was telling me yesterday and his little outburst after the patient died?

However I didn't get to find out because Mason walked in and interrupted our conversation.

"Oi Rosie where's the cooked breakfast?" He said with a smirk.

I was pouring the milk into my cereal and looked up, Dimitri had left and Mason was standing there like an idiot.

_GOD DAMN IT MASON. _I hit him for two reasons; 1. He called me Rosie and 2. He interrupted a very intriguing conversation between Dimitri and I and god knows when I'll get the chance to get him alone again. "OW!" he yelled as he rubbed his arm that I'd punched as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" He continued to cuss and rub his arm.

"That was for calling me Rosie, no one calls me that and gets away with it." I said while giving him my ultimate bitch face.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the menstrual side of the bed this morning."

I put my fingers together an inch apart to show him how much patience I'd had with him, I hope he caught on as a warning.

I spent the majority of the day cleaning, I'd bumped into Dimitri in the foyer and he briefly asked if he could have a lift to work this afternoon since we were both working the night shift and his car was still at the hospital.

I obliged and we stood there in an awkward silence.

"So what were you saying before Mason rudely interrupted?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Perhaps I'll tell you another time, maybe over dinner?" He looked confident when asking me this.

Oh sweet baby jesus was he asking me out on a date? I must have delayed for too long because he started to shift uncomfortable on his feet.

"Sure, if you'd like." I said while trying not to show how excited I truly was.

* * *

><p>I drove Dimitri to work and it was a comfortable silence, I was more concentration on driving properly. My mind was still buzzing after he'd asked me out on a date. A date with this glorious looking man! Lucky me.<p>

Once in the handover room the shift nurse was explaining about a girl that was brought in after being severely beaten by her now hopefully ex-boyfriend. I felt sorry for her, I hadn't seen many domestic abuse cases and it made me incredibly sad. I saw Dimitri tighten his fists and an anger burning in his eyes. I watched him take a deep breath and he soon calmed himself down, now I really was suspecting that he might possibly have some anger issues but I also suspected there was more to it. I was assigned to keep an eye on the girl, there was policeman stationed out the front of her door throughout the night as her the boy had not been caught yet. I felt a little sorry for those officers as I saw how tired they were, I offered to watch over her while they went to go get a coffee.

I was sitting in the chair beside her bed and watching her sleep calmly, she had been given sedatives to help her sleep and for the pain. I looked at the bruises on her face and my heart broke a little for her, no one deserved this.

I hear a door shut behind me and the lock click as all of a sudden I feel a hand clam around my mouth, I jumped in shock and attempted to struggle out of my attackers embrace. My mind was rushing with adrenaline and realised that it must be her ex-boyfriend.

"Shut up and don't struggle, then I'll let you leave this room unharmed. I just want to talk to her." He said all in a rush while he held a knife to my throat.

_Fuck fuck fuck. _Why did I let the officers get a coffee!

I realised with horror that she'd woken up with all the commotion and I don't think I could ever forget the look of horror on her face.

She was too terrified to even scream. "You think you can just hide behind police officers and I won't come to you? You stupid bitch, you belong to me! If I can't have you then no one will!" He screamed while still holding a knife to my neck.

How had no one come by now? I heard the door rattling and a voice, he threw me to the ground and used any furniture in the room too barricade the door.

The girl was shivering in fear on the bed and I got up and rushed to her. I wasn't foolish enough to scream for help, whoever was behind that door would know by now that something was extremely wrong. I really hoped it was Dimitri.

I stood between them, which was probably a foolish thing to do but there was no way I was going to let him kill her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen.

My brain was going crazy with adrenaline, I didn't know how to react to this situation. I could tell he was high on crack, his pupils were wide and he was breathing heavily. His movements were unpredictable and fast.

"Move out of the way bitch!" He screamed at me.

I tried negotiating with him.

"Any minute NOW those cops are going to beat down that door and you'll be put away for a long time. Do you really want to add murder to that? Just put down the knife." I said calmly with my arms outstretched and still protecting the girl who was trembling and crying behind me.

"Please don't let him kill me." She repeated over and over.

"I DON'T CARE, FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU. IT'S YOUR CHOICE BITCH." He screamed as the door was being beaten down.

You know those moments when something happens that is so unbelievable that you don't think it's really happened? That your mind shoots straight to denial and imagines it's just a scene in a movie that you've seen? Well that's what happened in this case I suppose. So many things happened at once, the door was broken down, the boy lurched forward with the knife and I felt several things at once.

Relief – relief that the door had been broken down and I could see Dimitri with them.

Denial – denial that they were too late

Pain – red hot fiery pain as I felt the knife pierce my skin and go through my abdomen and be pulled out.

Relief again – I was on the ground, Dimitri had me in his arms and was yelling orders. I could briefly see around me that the cops had the boy on the ground. He was screaming and yelling profanities. Another nurse was trying to comfort the girl.

My mind kicked back into overdrive as the pain hit me, I gasped and held onto Dimitri's shirt as time got back to me and everything stopped being in slow motion.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Rose, oh god. It'll be okay, I've got you. We still need to go on that date remember?" He said while finding anything around him to stop the bleeding.

I could feel the life pouring out of me and thinking that at least I was able to save that girl and at least I got to see the face of an angel before darkness took me under.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all i want to apologize this is so late! Secondly I want to apologize that it's such a rushed chapter. Tomorrow I shall upload the next chapter and it will be longer with a D.P.O.V of what's happened in this chapter and more!<strong>

**Happy New Years everyone! Don't forget to review for me I love them!**

**xxSezaxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

D.P.O.V

As I finished yet another vodka shot I could feel the alcohol burning to my stomach. As a doctor I knew the danger of relying on alcohol to relax but sometimes it was necessary. I'd had to leave my last job because of some rather nasty rumors going around that I 'bashed' my last girlfriend. Being a rather large 6ft Russian with a bit of an anger problem people were quick to believe that it was the truth. No one believed me when I told them that Tasha was a bit short of a few chromosomes and took it to a new level when I broke up with her. It took a lot of convincing to the police that she self-inflicted her wounds and if it wasn't for witness and alibis that I was nowhere near her when it happened I may not be a free man today. So I chose to change hospitals and made sure Tasha moved out and left my life as soon as possible. It made me sick to my stomach that people believed I hit a women, not after what I went through with my mother and my father. It was perhaps one of the leading causes for my anger issues, I just couldn't tolerate women being mistreated and it made me sick to my stomach. However I got control over my anger issues a long time ago, alcohol is not how I control it although. It is just a nice stress reliever when you feel your life has gotten out of hand and you need something that makes you feel better without actually talking back. As awful as that sounds, I felt bad for my roommates who I'd put through a bit of hell over the past couple of months. They spent countless hours in the police interrogation room trying to convince them that Tasha was crazy, they'd lived with her for long enough to know how unstable she was. I only agreed to date her because she was a friend of the family and because I was good friends with her before she became obsessed with me and unhinged.

This was the leading cause of problem in my life until Rose came along, this gorgeous kind hearted nurse that stole my heart from the moment she took me home and she stared at me from across the cafeteria on our first work day. I lied when I said I only recognized her car, I wasn't that drunk to not recognize a beauteous goddess in my presence. When I learnt that she had nowhere to sleep but her car I refused to let her go, it may have been for slightly selfish reasons but there was something about her that I needed to know more about. I couldn't let her go and it drove me mad, her friendly banter with Eddie and the concern she held for his quietness, the way she managed Masons cheeky banter. She was a beautiful kind soul that didn't realize how much of an impact her presence had on people and it just hurt my soul that she didn't know it. That no one has yet showed her that her presence is calming and passionate, the way I see patients automatically calm around her and have hope in their eyes. I'll never forget when I lost Mrs Watkins that she didn't worry about the paperwork, she closed her eyes and covered her body and kissed her hand. Most people treat a dead body like it's a parasite, but she recognized a person gone and treated it like it should. I on the other hand lost my temper and scared everyone in the room, I realized that wasn't the best way to react but losing a patient is never easy and these days my patience is wearing thin. I could feel myself losing hope and what scared me the most is all I had to do is look at Rose and remember why I wanted to do this job, why I chose it as a profession. I'd lost my way and I'd forgotten why I loved it so much, then this one 5ft 4" Turkish goddess walked into my life and all i could see was beauty and life.

When I came home after a shift and saw Rose sitting outside just enjoying the night air I couldn't resist talking to her. I NEEDED to talk to someone that might understand.

"_Rose?" I asked._

_"mhmhm Yeahh..Oh Dimitri!" she sat upright shocked._

_I sat down beside her and stroked my hand through my hair in a nervous gesture_

_"Are you okay?" she asked me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I sat there for a moment and spoke:_

_"Do you ever wonder why we're in this profession? Why we chose to be in a job with endless hours and sadness?" I asked apprehensive of her answer. Would she think bad of me for asking such a question?_

_She thought about her answer for a while and I worried that she'd lost respect for me._

_"Dimitri, I don't think we chose this profession. In a small way we did, but what I learnt going through schooling is that not everyone can handle this job. I watched half my class leave in a semester. We didn't choose the job, the job chose us. We were the survivors. We were the strongest. We give up most of our time taking care of others and often not taking care of ourselves and the reason for it doesn't have to be entirely selfless. We have an impact that not a lot of people have in their careers, we literally help save lives Dimitri. What we do is beautiful, it's damn stressful but it's worth it when seeing a patient get better and being reunited with their family. It's beautiful watching a patient walk again after a terrible accident, and it's beautiful watching a mother give birth to her child. Even death can be beautiful, when the last hours of a person's life is over and knowing that we were responsible for making that person be as comfortable as possible in their last moments. We can try to play god but at the end of the day we do the best we can and the rest is up to fate, it may seem like an endless chess game with death but we do the best we can and that's all that matters. That's how I see it anyway." _

I sat there stunned for a while, her speech was beautiful and it was exactly what I needed. It took me a while to realize she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I contemplated the situation that we'd met, it seemed too much like what Rose was talking about. Fate that is. How is that she turned up for the room and then managed to find me at the bar? Not that I was thinking she'd stalked me, that was entirely something Tasha would do. I could feel my own exhaustion dragging me down and I carried Rose back to her room, she was fast asleep and rolled over as soon as I pulled the covers over her. It was then that I realized I cared for a women that I barely knew.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning and took a shower, I could feel my mindset in a positive attitude and that was rare as of late. I had a feeling that it had something to do with a shining beacon that lived in the room opposite mine. I had a shower and walked into the kitchen in a towel, now I won't say I didn't do this to get a reaction out of Rose, but I definitely did and it worked. She dropped the pan on her foot in shock and I felt a little bit bad but at the same time extremely ecstatic I had this effect on her.<p>

Mason came out all dramatic about his bacon and I rolled my eyes at his 'get dressed you animal comment' I knew for a fact he was just jealous of my godly body. I sat down at the table in just my towel too make my point, feeling a bit sorry for Rose as I saw she had a tough time concentrating.

I looked a bit too long as I realized the morning sunlight reached her hair and face and she looked achingly beautiful, even in her Mickey Mouse pajamas and a bit of bed head. I remember when Tasha lived here the last thing she would do is offer to cook breakfast for everyone, she would leave early and barely speak to anyone. Her presence in the house was like a dark ominous cloud that you couldn't tell whether or not it would clear up or become a destructive storm.

I visited my family that day, I needed my mother's guidance and I felt bad for not visiting very much because of the Tasha incidence. It took a while for my mother to get the message to Tasha that she was no longer welcome and so I had to keep my distance. I engulfed my mother in a big hug and greeted my sisters, my eldest sister was pregnant again and was in a tedious mood, but I knew she was happy to see me.

'Dimitri dear, you're looking tired. How is work at the new hospital?" My mother asked with that concerned furrow in her brow that she seems to permanently have for her children.

"I'm fine mum, things are a lot less stressful now that the Tasha ordeal is over." I said while delving down into some of her famous black bread. I knew how to make it but didn't have enough time on my hands to make a batch. Vittoria gobbled most of it up before I had the chance to have any and it always seemed like a sibling rivalry fight to get the last piece.

"Vittoria let Dimitri have it, you eat it everyday." My mother scolded.

She unleashed that pout face that I can never deny of my sister and let her have it, her appetite made me think of Rose and how quick she gobbled up the breakfast this morning and I involuntarily smiled.

"He has met someone, a girl I presume." My grandma Yeva said as she shuffled into the room.

I couldn't even act surprised as I knew she could tell straight away, probably something about my expression or aura. I could practically see my mother's ears perk up at such a subject and I waited for her rush of questions.

"Who is she? Is she nice?" My mother tried to ask without seeming too excited. I didn't even bother trying to deny it.

"She's the new roommate who coincidentally also works on my ward as nurse, she's pretty amazing." And that's all I said on the matter. I was bombarded by questions but I left it very brief, I was confused about my feelings for Rose and didn't wish to discuss any more on the matter. I left soon after as I had a shift to go to, I was a little bit disappointed that Rose wouldn't be on my shift. Although that soon changed as things became hectic and I volunteered to stay on for a double shift, it was an extra incentive that I'd be working with Rose.

_"Hey Dimitri. Things got pretty crazy here overnight hey?" She said to me while assessing my appearance._

_"Our favorite patient Mrs Watkins took a bit of a turn but we managed to stabilize her. Of course the daughter is blaming the insulin out of ignorance. I had to spend half an hour explaining to her the full prognosis of her mother's condition down to the textbook to explain the insulin had nothing to do with it. Plus another patient's BP dropped extremely low so we had to call a code for that too. It has been a bit of a hell night."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that, I'll try and make it a smooth shift for you then." She said with that man-eater smile of hers._

_"Thanks Rose, for some reason everyone seems to work a lot better when you're around. Although it helps you're not like the Nazi senior nurse that works here sometimes. Did you know her schedule was off by a minute and she completely flipped out at a student nurse? Poor girl ran off crying." I said trying to make light conversation before she scampered off to do her medication round. She giggled and said:_

_"Oh do you mean Glenda? I had to work under her when I was a student here. The only way I learnt to get through is make her shift as easy as possible for her and stick to her time management plan. She soon warmed up to me and stopped calling me 'child.' She said and pictured her a student, probably showing as much promise and confidence as she is now. I wondered why she never pursued the doctor route and i made a mental note too ask her sometime. _

_"Well I guess that explains why everything goes so smoothly here when you're around, you literally got taught under Nurse Hitler." I tried to make a joke and it seemed to work. 'Anyway I better get back to work, if you want company on a coffee break later come find me." She said walking away.  
><em>

_'That's if I get any time!" I yelled back and waved._

* * *

><p>The rest of the shift didn't get any better as Mrs Watkins coded and passed on, her heart just gave out and it was her time. The daughter was distraught and I lost my temper in frustration, no matter how many times it happened I just couldn't get used to losing a patient. By the end of the shift I was so tired I realized that I couldn't drive and so I sat down and waited for Rose.<p>

_Dimitri? Are you okay?" She asked me concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm too tired to drive." I said, barely able to keep my eyes open. Working a double shift was never easy._

_'Come on I'll take us home, I'll drop you off to your car tomorrow." I nodded and was still awed at her kindness. _

_On the drive home I fell asleep, once we arrived she nudged me and I woke up with a start muttering in Russian. "It's okay Dimitri it's just me, just letting you know we're home." she said._

_"Oh…okay." I got out of the car and walked into the house, I couldn't wait for my bed but craved some human interaction. As we entered I started walking to my room I stopped and turned and looked at Rose too exhausted to reconsider my request._

_"Rose?" I asked hesitantly. Leaning on the door frame._

_"Yes?" She was about to enter her room and looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers._

_"Will you…will you sleep with me?" I asked looking at the ground._

_She seemed to do a double take._

_"Excuse me?" she said after recovering. Oh god have I made a fool of myself?_

_"I mean, not sex. Just company would be nice. Sometimes a man just needs company." I explained still embarrassed and shocked at what was coming out of my mouth.  
><em>

_"Okay, I understand. Just let me have a quick shower." She said and I quickly changed and collapsed on my bed. I woke up a little while later and realized there was a presence beside me, it took me a while to realize that it wasn't Tasha and it was Rose. I pulled her close to me and never felt more comfortable in my life._

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I realized I'd slept for quite a long time, I looked at Rose beside me and she looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept that I didn't want to wake her. I got up and had a shower, by the time I'd made a coffee for both of us she'd woken up, still looking amazing even with bedhead and sleep in her eyes. I cleaned up my room a bit to distract myself.<p>

_"Oh you're awake, I would have woken you up earlier but you looked so peaceful. Drooling away on my pillow." I said while passing her the mug._

_She looked horrified as she turned her head and checked the pillow, there were no drool marks. It took her another full second to realize I was messing with her._

_"Oh haha, very funny! Thank you for the coffee. What time is it?" she asked while taking a sip._

_"It's 9am." I said while collecting clothes off the floor and putting books in its shelf._

_"9am! I slept well over 12 hours." She said shocked. She jumped out of my bed and went into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast "Would you like anything to eat?" she asked me politely hoping that the awkward tension in the room would disappear._

_"No that's fine, I already ate. About last night…" she interrupted me before I could explain that I felt terrible for putting her in that position._

_"It's okay, I understand you were overly tired and probably weren't thinking straight, we can just forget about it if you like." __I was a little bit horrified at that._

_"No…I mean yes I was extremely tired but I understand that it was completely inappropriate of me to ask something like that of you. I apologize and it won't happen again." I said to her and I saw some light go out of her eyes._

_"Oh, yeah don't worry. If I felt uncomfortable with the request I wouldn't have agreed to it, sometimes a women just needs company as well." She used my own words back onto me and I internally sighed with relief as I realized that perhaps she just needed some company as well._

_"There's something you should probably know about me…" I started. I was awkwardly leaning up against the kitchens door frame as she made some cereal. Her ears perked up immediately, and I wondered if perhaps rumors had already reached the hospital about me._

_However I didn't get to explain because Mason walked in and interrupted our conversation._

_"Oi Rosie where's the cooked breakfast?" He said with a smirk. I quickly dashed away as she was distracted, I realized that it wasn't the best time to discuss such a subject._

I'd bumped into Rose in the foyer and I briefly asked if she could give me a lift to work this afternoon since we were both working the night shift and my car was still at the hospital.

she obliged and we stood there in an awkward silence.

"So what were you saying before Mason rudely interrupted?" she asked nonchalantly but still seemingly curious. I decided that it would be a good excuse to ask her out and get to know her more.

"Perhaps I'll tell you another time, maybe over dinner?" I tried to seem confident when asking her, she probably had hundreds of men chasing after he affections but she seemed too dedicated to her work.

She took a while to answer and I started to feel nervous, no women has ever taken this long to say yes or no to me for a date before.

"Sure, if you'd like." She said while still trying to not seem too excited, but I could read her like an open book and it brought me joy to see the light in her eyes.

* * *

><p>As she drove me to work the silence was comfortable, I looked at the concentration on her face as she focused on the road and realized I must be a bit of a distraction for her. This brought a smile to my face more than it should have. I was in the handover room and trying to contain my rage as one of the nurses explained the situation of a girl that was brought in beaten by her abusive boyfriend. My blood boiled and I struggled to keep my temper intact, I took a deep breath and focused on Rose instead, I saw the anger in her eyes and instead I focused on how passionate she looked in that moment. I was doing my rounds when I heard a commotion from the girl's room, I noticed the officers weren't around and realized that Rose had gone in that room to give the girl meds and some company. I ran to the door and found it jammed, I heard some yelling from the inside and realized that something was seriously wrong. I heard the elevator ding and yelled at the officers that the door was jammed and someone was inside. Between the three of us we managed to kick the door down. What I saw in front of me horrified me too my core, Rose was standing between the girl and who I was presumed was a very angry crack addict. Everything moved in slow motion, the boy lurched toward Rose and stabbed her. My life froze at that moment as she went down, in my peripheral vision I saw the cops leap into action and take him down before he could get to the girl. In my adrenaline induced state I rushed to Rose's side, she laid there still just staring at the ceiling as I realized she was in shock. Her wound was bleeding profusely and I used anything around me too try to contain the bleeding and keep her conscious. My brain was in complete disarray but I couldn't lose my focus, I couldn't let my personal feelings completely overwhelm me. She gasped and held onto my shirt as everything seemed to come back to her at once.<p>

"Dimitri?" Her voice sounded so strained and my heart broke that she was in pain. My brain was numb that this kind of thing happened.

"Rose, oh god. It'll be okay, I've got you. We still need to go on that date remember?" I said while trying to seem calm and pack the wound. She was bleeding profusely and needed to go to surgery immediately.

She looked at me with relief in her eyes that I was there with her and relief that the girl was safe. My mind seemed to freeze again, she was relieved that she was able to save that girl. She was the bravest girl I'd ever met and the most amazing. I felt myself choke, I hadn't choked since I was an intern and became attached to a child with cancer that lost the battle. Eventually the stretcher came and Rose was taken away immediately to surgery. I was taken off duty and I didn't leave until I heard the verdict on her condition. It seemed like hours until the surgeon came out to give me the verdict. In that time Lissa her best friend had found out what happened and came into the room hysterical, her boyfriend tried to calm her as I explained what happened. The surgeon came out soon after.

'The surgery went fine, the knife pierced the gall bladder which we had to remove and she lost a lot of blood but she should make a full recovery. She is in ICU if you'd like to take turns seeing her." I thanked the surgeon and insisted that Lissa see her first. I needed a moment to gather my thoughts and breathe through my relief.

Once I got the opportunity too see her my heart broke at seeing her in ICU, she looked pale but otherwise peaceful. I vowed from that moment that I would keep her safe no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys here is the D.P.O.V chapter I promised! I decided to make it an overall D.P.O.V as you definitely deserved to know what Dimitri's overall thoughts were!<br>**

**Stay tuned for more and don't forget to review! Your support gives me ambition to continue writing!**

**xxSezaxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

R.P.O.V

I felt like I was swirling through a pool of nothingness for a while, I felt the occasional pull to consciousness by a touch of the hand but apart from that I was in a deep pool of blackness. My eyes felt like they were glued shut and it felt like decades before the weight gave way and I found myself shying away from a bright light.

"She's waking up." I heard someone say beside me.

I still felt like I was floating on a cloud, why was it so hard to come to?

Someone squeezed my hand and I welcomed the pressure as it gave me enough momentum to hold my eyes open.

"Rose?" I couldn't pinpoint the voice but I saw a familiar set of chocolate brown eyes and I breathed in relief. A rush of memories came blooding back and I remembered the pain and terror I felt, that was enough to sober me to reality.

Dimitri was giving commands to the nurses around and I felt a blood pressure cuff on my arm as I slowly came back to reality. On my left I saw a bush of blonde hair and I caught myself wishing people would stop touching me and let me come too on my own.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Dimitri said still in doctor mode.

I nodded through the haze and heard Lissa cry in relief.

My mouth was dry and I desperately needed water, I was sat up and offered water and I was finally lucid enough to respond.

'Dimitri? Lissa?" I said out loud.

They both sighed in relief and I felt pain in my abdomen, Dimitri must have noticed my discomfort and ordered some pain killers from the nurse.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dimitri asked me with concern in his gaze.

I nodded and the memories came back even clearer than before.

"The girl?" I asked.

"She's fine, she was transferred to another hospital for her safety and the boyfriend is in custody answering to many crimes. He won't get away with this." Dimitri said with fierce determination and I was touched by his concern. I examined him closely and noticed the lines of exhaustion on his face, Lissa didn't look any better. She hugged me as gently as she could and started crying, I felt terrible for making the people I cared about worry.

'I was so worried about you Rose, how could you do something so stupid?" Lissa said, her cheeks going red with exasperation. How could I explain my actions when I didn't even know myself? My protective side kicked in and I wasn't sorry for it at all, even if I died. Maybe I was too desperate to make an impact on this world.

"I'm sorry Liss, I did the best I could for the situation I was in and I know everyone says don't be a hero but what happened happened and I came out okay." I said still feeling weak.

"What's the damage doc?" I asked Dimitri, I could tell by his flushed expression he felt the same as Lissa. I mean god damn where was my praise for saving a girls life?

"You lost a lot of blood and they had to remove your gall bladder but the surgeon said you should make a full recovery as long as you rest." I could tell he purposely enunciated the word 'rest' for my benefit. As if I didn't know my limits after getting stabbed. I gave him a deep look.

"Okay, that's not so bad." I said maintaining an optimistic attitude as the nurse injected more pain killers into my IV. It wasn't long before I was flying in the clouds again and I finally had some peace and quiet. Not that I didn't like the attention from my hot Russian doctor.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

The past week has consisted of me going crazy in my hospital room demanding some form of entertainment. I was going crazy with nothing to do and not working, I was used too always being run off my feet and I had no idea what to do being stuck in a hospital bed. Lissa visited me every day for lunch and Dimitri came by whenever he could. He always rolled his eyes as I asked every day when I could go home. Eventually my prayers were answered as long as I didn't do any strenuous activities and I had plenty of bed rest. I couldn't go back to work for at least another three weeks when I'd healed and had a psych review. Dimitri took me home and was as gentle as a butterfly, he set me up on the couch and tended to me like moth to a flame. I was touched by his help, even Mason stopped bickering with me and volunteered to help. I'd told him the story from my point of view and he sat there with his mouth open, Dimitri just looked at me with horror as I gave him the details of what really happened in that room.

Each night since being home Dimitri insisted that I sleep in his room, his reasoning behind it was he wanted to make sure 'my stitches didn't come out.' But in all reality he had been absolutely amazing. The story of what happened to me traveled down the grape vine and I found flowers delivered to me one day from Adrian, I threw them out instantly without a single care. I wasn't sure how to treat the Dimitri and I situation, he treated me like a delicate flower since the stabbing and an overprotective brother. But I saw the lust in his eyes and if it wasn't for my wound I would have jumped his bones ages ago. But I didn't want to muck this up and I needed to know the real reason behind his reluctance to truly being open. Sometimes he looked so scared to be himself that I just wanted to hug him so tight that we both become one.

I'd woken up one morning starving, my wound was healing but it was still tender and some tasks were still tedious. However I was starving and I'll be damned if I couldn't make cereal by myself, no one was home to fuss over me and I was secretly happy about that. I wasn't used to being taken care of and I wanted some of my independence back. I was going well until I reached for a bowl on the top shelf and irritated my wound and stitches and cried out. I heard a door bang and Dimitri holding on to me as I doubled up in pain and breathed through it. After the pain had subsided he carried me to the bed and unwrapped the bandaging, luckily I didn't rip out my stitches and he just scolded me on being more careful.

I couldn't stop a couple of tears dropping down my face, tears of frustration.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean that to be harsh." He said while wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"No its not that, I'm just frustrated. I can't even get myself some breakfast." I said and laughed at how pathetic I was acting.

"Rose, you've been through a lot. You can act as tough as you like but honestly it's not everyday where someone is put in that situation and stabbed. I know how much your independence means to you but you getting better is even more important to Lissa and I. Hell even Mason, he misses your cooking and witty banter and I miss how much you bring out in Eddie. He talks animatedly when you're around and you just liven up the whole household. So just be patient and get yourself better so we can have Rose back at work and everything return to normal. Not too mention it physically hurts me too see you in pain." Dimitri finished his speech and I sat on the bed wide eyed.

Did I really have that much of an impact without even knowing?

"Why do you care? Dimitri you barely know me and vice versa." I said looking down.

He put his hands under my chin and made me look at him.

"I don't think you realize just how much of an impact you have, whether at work or at home you're possibly the most amazing woman to walk into my life. You brighten up the room with your smile and humor. How many people do you know that would do what you did for a stranger? You almost died trying to protect your patient and that blows me away. You blow me away." As he finished his speech he pulled me in for a kiss and an explosion of fireworks exploded behind my eyes as I was given the most amazing kiss of my life.

Maybe I truly had died and gone to heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY AND SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN SICK AND WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU.<strong>

**xxSezaxx**


	7. Chapter 7

***2 weeks later***

Finally after being babied for the past three weeks and passing a psych review I was allowed to go back to work. I was going stir crazy in the house and not to mention since Dimitri and I's kiss things have been a little weird…we both acknowledged how amazing it was however neither of us were willing to bring up that it even happened. Straight after the kiss his pager went off and he quickly apologised and ran out the door like a bat out of hell. It's been a week or so since then and Mason has started to notice the awkward tension, thankfully for once in his life he hasn't blabbed out something like 'alright you two get in that room and fuck away the tension.' I would have burst out laughing if it didn't impact me and the awkward situation I have with my hot Russian roommate/co-worker.

I was welcomed back to work like a hero, I had pats on the back and praise. However there was a downside as some treated me as though I wasn't ready to come back to work and I found some of the tasks I took pride in, already done. I prayed this didn't go on for long, they wouldn't have allowed me back to work if I wasn't ready! During handover I spotted Dimitri in the corner nursing a coffee, he looked deep in thought and I saw him throw me a couple of glances. I could feel his gaze burn into me especially when the senior nurse explains there is a woman here under police protection as she was witness to a crime and was beaten. I felt like in that moment everyone was staring at me and they probably were, but I kept my head held high and acted as though this didn't faze me in the slightest. It truly didn't bother me, the hospital learnt from it and I could see straight away the determination on those officers faces. There would be no coffee breaks for them, not that I blamed their colleagues and I truly hope those officers didn't lose their jobs.

Dimitri approached me on my lunch break, he just sat down at the table and simply stared. I was in the middle of taking a huge bite out of a meatball roll and froze also. "Uum Dimitri you're freaking me out." I said still contemplating taking this massive bite and risking meatball juice all over my mouth. So I decided to put it down and wave my hands in front of his face while I wiped my own with a napkin. Eventually he blurted out: "Remember when I was asked you out on that date?" He asked hesitantly.

"Before I got stabbed? Sure." I said trying to seem casual.

He blanched at the word 'stabbed'.

"Well, I'd like to still take you on that date. Explain things I promised I would…" He said while messing around with a napkin someone hadn't used. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Dimitri so confident at his job and then seeing him incredibly shy asking me out.

"I'd love too, as long as you promise to leave the poor napkins at that restaurant alone." I chuckled while putting my hands over his and hopefully calming his nerves.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Friday? Are you working?" I decided to do the rest of the hard work for him.

"I have Friday afternoon off, so I guess that works out for the both of us." He said giving me that man-eater smile and returning to work as his pager went off.

I must have looked like a kid at Christmas because a few colleagues were looking at me curiously, why am I always the centre of attention even when I don't want to be?

I was close to biting back 'what are you looking at' when Lissa dropped down on the seat opposite me. Am I ever going to be able to eat this meatball sandwich like the carnivore i am without being interrupted every bite?

"Rose I got to tell you something." She said sheepishly. Then she picked up the already abused napkin on the table that Dimitri had abused not moments before and starting wringing it.

"Sure go ahead" I said while deciding to just finish my sandwich while I had time left on my break.

"Okay uuum, well Christian proposed!" She said squealing and waving around a ring on her hand.

"He proposed!" I was shocked and grabbed her hand so I could look properly at her ring. It was beautiful and Christian must have been saving for months to afford so many diamonds. "It's a beautiful ring Liss, I think it's exactly what you've always imagined. Especially in that weird 'my wedding' scrapbook you made when we were kids." I said chuckling as I remembered a 10 year old Lissa asking for bridal magazines at the newsagency.

"I know! I don't know how he could possibly have known it's the exact ring I wanted!" Lissa said enthusiastically.

"Actually Lissa, I found that wedding scrapbook under the bed collecting dust a few months ago. It took me another month to find a ring that matched almost perfectly." Christian said sitting down looking smug in his stupid pharmacy outfit.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at how lame that was, but then I saw Lissa's face and it looked as though she thought it was the most romantic thing someone has ever done for her.

"That's so sweet Christian." She said as they locked lips and I finally decided that I was done with the meatball sandwich.

* * *

><p>After my lunch I worked through handover with the other nurses and going room by room to introduce the patients to their nurses that were on the afternoon shift. The girl who had been beaten was conscious when I came in and I explained to her who'd be looking after her that afternoon. She nodded but continued to watch me closely as I updated the nurses on her vitals and anything else important they needed to know. Before I turned to leave the girl asked if she could talk to me alone. I was surprised but of course obliged.<p>

"Let me just finish the rounds with these ladies and I'll be back in about 10 minutes? Is that okay?" I said to her politely.

She nodded but looked worried and apprehensive.

After I'd finished with the afternoon nurses I walked back to her room, the cops that were at her post were frantic and asking the nurses if they'd seen the girl.

'She's gone?" I asked the cop wide eyed.

"I don't know how she did it, we were here the whole time. Didn't move a single inch from our post so there is no way she could have come out the front door…" The cop stopped as he realised what the other possible outcome could have been.

"I went to the bathroom for a second and left my rookie to watch the door…" He turned and looked at his rookie with an accusing glare.

"I…she…said she was feeling really ill and that she needed a nurse. I told her to use the call bell but she insisted I grab Rose. I swear I only turned around for a few minutes and I never expected a scared or injured girl too leave the safety confines of the hospital.

'Or perhaps she heard about what happened a few weeks ago and decided to make a bolt. The nurses here can be loud with their gossip." I said trying to make the rookie feel better.

I felt incredibly guilty that I didn't get a chance to talk to her, she probably needed reassurance and now here I am and a couple of cops looking for her. She could be anywhere and we just hoped that she hadn't left the hospital all together. The cops had to call in for an APB for a girl running around the vicinity in a hospital gown. I blanched at what kind of trouble they'd get into for letting this happen. I was about to give up when I notice a spot of blood on the door handle leading up to the roof of the hospital. I opened the door and my heart stopped, she was standing on the ledge and so close to at least a 15ft drop. I made sure too approach loudly so I didn't startle her, she turned around at the sound of my sneakers on rough pavement.

"Stay back!" She yelled.

"Bianca, what are you doing up there?"

"He…He'll find me. It doesn't matter where I am. They'll find me and do worse than beat me when they do. No witness protection can help me now." She screamed in anguish.

My heart broke for her.

"Who will find you, Bianca?" I asked

"The crime I witnessed, it was a crime I've seen many times, especially being the girlfriend of a leader to a vicious gang. However even he controls what I see and this was just a matter of bad timing. But it doesn't matter if he loves me or not! He has to kill me or the gang will kill him!" She screamed over the howling wind that had picked up and she wobbled slightly.

I could hear my heart beating loudly as I tried to think of what to say, I'd never been in this situation but tried to remember what the cops said on TV.

"Bianca you're safe. As soon as you're healed enough to fly we'll get you so far away that you'll never have to fear again."

"No! You don't understand! He'll find me before you get the chance. Do you think it matters to him that I'm in a hospital bed with two cops as protection? HE'LL KILL THE COPS AND JUST FUCKING KILL ME AFTER, GET IT!" She started getting even more hysteric. My mind was completely blank, I had no idea how to reassure her. The cops mustn't have known the true nature of her situation and how much her life is in danger.

"Bianca you need to get down, I know it seems futile now but you need to trust us to protect you. I've seen several witness protection cases in my time and most always lead happy lives without any fear. You need to trust that we can protect you just as I protected that girl that was here a few weeks ago and her maniac boyfriend tried to kill her. She's now healed and leading a new life, far away from him. I trust you can do the same!" I was pleading by the end of my speech and slowly moving a little bit closer to her.

"I don't want to die." She said sobbing and crouching down.

I was now close enough to grab both her arms and throw her into me away from the ledge, she yelped in surprise but didn't fight me.

We both fell to the ground and I cradled her in my arms as she continued to sob hysterically, her bruised face wet with salty, heartbreaking tears. She kept repeating "what am I going to do now."

Over and over again as I rocked her back and forth.

She continued to cry in my arms when a few minutes later the cops finally found us with Dimitri trailing behind.

I nodded and he nodded back, relief in his eyes.

I flicked my eyes to Bianca and Dimitri scooped her up in his arms, she put her arms around his neck and continued to cry. My heart broke a million times more, this girl couldn't be more than 19 and she had to start a new life living in fear. Granted she did fall in love with a gang leader but no one can control who they fall in love with. She was given a heavy sedative to calm her down and sleep, I explained to the cops what happened and what she'd said.

'So you're saying that this wasn't just a petty crime she witnessed? She's the girlfriend of one of the most notorious gang leaders and has a head full of valuable information?" The cop said shocked, he got on his phone straight away. I'm guessing too make new arrangements for the girl.

My shift was over an hour ago and I was still hanging around, digesting what had just happened. The fact that she could have jumped and I wasn't able to save her gripped me like ice to my heart and I had to take a few deep breathes.

"Your first day back and you just couldn't resist being a hero again." I heard a voice behind me.

Dimitri was leaning against the door to the store cupboard too which I was currently residing and getting my shit together.

"I…" He didn't even give me a chance to give a witty response before he shut the door and grabbed my face and pulled me too his lips. He kissed me feverishly and I returned the enthusiasm.

When we finally pulled apart he said "I'm so sorry it took me so long to do that again, because my god I've wanted to kiss you so bad since the last time." He said.

We were both panting heavily from the exertion of the kiss.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"I was afraid that you might have thought I was taking advantage of you while you were healing, I also felt that I really needed to explain to you a bit of my past before we go any further. You're an amazing woman Rose and you deserve nothing less than the best and complete honesty." He said looking closely for my reaction.

"You don't have to be afraid of talking to me Dimitri, I think you're an amazing man and I can see you have trouble opening up too people. But you don't have to be afraid of opening up to me." I tucked a strand of hair that had come loose from his pony tail and he pulled me in for another deep kiss.

All I could think about is that I could kiss this man forever.

* * *

><p>Friday night came around quicker than I thought, the rest of the week was spent giving a statement about Bianca and making sure she was well taken care of. She was deemed able to fly at the end of the week and I made sure to say goodbye before she was discharged.<p>

'Thank you, for talking me off that roof. I can see now that there is hope and I have the chance at a new life. Free of crime and violence. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you." She said while giving me a hug.

"Just promise me to live your life without fear, promise me that you'll still have hope to find a man that will love you and keep you safe. You have as much chance as everyone else, even if you're in a witness protection program. You can lie about your name but you can't lie about who you truly are as person." I hugged her back and watched her walk out the doors with several undercover cops in tow, I prayed one day I might hear from Bianca again one day when she is truly safe.

The awkward tension between Dimitri and I diminished after the store room confrontation and the only feeling that remained now was nervousness. I was getting ready in my room when I heard Dimitri and Mason having a quiet and rushed argument.

"…Can't date Rose, remember what happened last time you dated a roommate? She turned out to be crazy and made all of our lives hell!" Mason said not even trying to be quiet.

"Rose is different Mason, you know that." Dimitri said while putting his tie on in front of a mirror.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But when this goes to the shit and Rose has to move out and we are left to pick up the pieces then I get to choose who bloody moves in." Mason said.

Dimitri nodded and walked into the bathroom to continue getting ready.

I tried to push the conversation out of my mind as I was trying to find a dress to wear, I decided on a floor length semi-formal red dress. It was my favourite since it showed sneaky sideboob but not enough to be trashy, it also made me look taller then what I actually am. What did Mason mean by the last roommate?

I put my hair into a side bun and left out a couple of curly bits, I left my makeup natural and put on red lipstick.

When it was time to go Dimitri knocked on my door, I opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"You look beautiful." He said with a huge smile and held out his arm for me.

"And you look handsome as always" I returned the compliment as I took his arm and allowed him to escort me to the car. He opened my door for me, OH BLESS THE GODS CHIVALRY EXISTS.

Once getting to the restaurant I couldn't help but notice how fancy it was, we were shown to a private booth that was away from prying ears and had a very romantic effect.

We started off with light banter and hospital gossip as we ordered entrées and still continued the casual conversation as we ate mains. Not that I complained, I loved hearing about Dimitri's life. However once we got to the topic of Dimitri's childhood the atmosphere changed.

"I grew up with my mother and siblings and Yeva in a small house in the town of Baia, Russia. There were plenty of good times, however that would change whenever my father would come around." He spat the word father like it stung his mouth.

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"He used to do bad things to my mother." He said.

"Like sexual abuse..?" I asked delicately.

"That but mostly domestic violence, that case with the girl affected me very deeply. Any domestic violence cases do." He explained.

"Anyway, I got fed up with it and by 13 luckily I was bigger than my father and I decided that he shouldn't come back anymore. I beat the shit out of him and he never returned again, my family and I could finally live in peace with him gone." Dimitri said while playing with his food.

I put my hand on his free hand and tried to not act as shocked as I was.

"You beat up your father at thirteen? You really are a god." I said.

"It's not something I wanted to do, but it was necessary."

"You were protecting your family, I can understand that and I certainly don't judge you for it. When did your family decide to move here?" I asked

"When I finished my internship and worked my way up I was finally able to afford to bring them over. They've only been here 3 years or so, their English isn't amazing but my sisters have managed to adapt. I know my grandma Yeva can speak fluent English but she refuses to let her grandchildren forget their native tongue." He explained.

I loved the way he shined like a beacon whenever he talked about his family.

"How many sisters do you have?" I asked

"I have three, Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina. It was a little hard growing up with three sisters but there's still a lot of love in the family. My mum, Olena raised us well and Yeva was always the one too discipline or just look genuinely scary whenever you were about to do something wrong. She has a weird sixth sense that has always terrified us as kids." He smiled thinking back on fond memories.

"They all sound amazing." I responded

"Anyway, I feel rude just talking about me. How about you? Any siblings?" He asked politely.

"No siblings, I grew up an only child with a single parent. My mother wasn't around much and we don't get along. I never really found out who my father was until I turned 18, as far as I know he lives in Turkey. I've been meaning to write to him or something, demand an explanation that my mother never gave me, but I expect him to reach out first." I explained without trying to seem too emotional.

'Well you're a very well adjusted, respectable and amazing woman for someone that practically raised herself."

Oh god how did he know how to say all the right things?

"Well thank you, but when I was younger no one would use those three adjectives to describe me. I was a terror as a teenager, rebellious and what not. I used to torture my history teacher because he hated me and it was hilarious." I laughed thinking back on memories spent in detention after a hilarious prank.

I was about to go into a story about a fantastic prank I pulled when I heard a shrill voice from behind me and watched Dimitri's face go pale.

"Dimitri! Fancy seeing you here. And who's this trash whore?" She said throwing an evil glance at me.

'Excuse me?!" I responded going to stand up and smack her.

Dimitri grabbed on my arm and urged me with his eyes to sit down, so I did.

"Tasha, leave now. You know I have a restraining order against you. Don't make this worse than what it has to be." He warned.

A restraining order?

The crazy bitch put on a whiny voice and attempted to lean on Dimitri and touch his leg "But Dimitri I know you still love me, deep down you still think about us fucking all over the house while you're fucking some whore." She said that last part looking directly at me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my thoughts clicked together as I remembered what Mason had said about the last roommate.

I really couldn't handle the daggers this bitch was throwing me and I had to get out of there before I smashed her to a pulp and destroyed whatever perfect view Dimitri had of me.

"Excuse me." I said wistfully and got out of the booth.

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed onto my arm before I had the chance to leave the booth.

"If you don't let go of my fucking arm right now, I'll rip it off." Giving her the good old Rose snarl I hadn't used in a while.

I saw her falter but she still kept a firm grip on my arm.

Dimitri called a waiter over and notified him to call the police and tell them this lady is obstructing a restraining order.

Tasha flinched at that and immediately let go of my arm.

"Oh there's no need to do that, I was just leaving. It was lovely too see you Dimka, come by sometime so we can fuck like we used too." She winked and gave me daggers. I made sure to get a word in before she left.

'If you fucking touch me again I'll make sure you'll regret you were even born. If you violate your restraining order again I'll make sure that you'll beg for a restraining order of your own because I swear I'll hunt you down if you ever try to come near Dimitri again."

She snorted and walked out.

I was so embarrassed by my outburst that I couldn't even look at Dimitri, I just held my hands under the table to keep them steady and looked down at my finished plate.

A couple of minutes went by and eventually the silence was killing me. When I looked up Dimitri had his head in his hands and was shaking it. Oh god, he's ashamed of me. I shouldn't have done that, I contemplated leaving but instead moved over to his side of the booth and put my hands over his so he'd take them off his face.

'I'm so sorry for that, I'm so sorry she ruined such a perfect evening." Dimitri said looking tortured.

I was shocked, he wasn't mad at me he was mad at her!

"Dimitri it's still a beautiful evening, I'm sorry about my outburst I don't know what come over me." Now it was my turn to my put my head in my hands.

He grabbed my hand and said five words that made me want to jump his bones then and there:

"You're beautiful when you're fierce."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Dimitri paid for the bill and we left hand in hand, we stopped off at a coffee shop on the way home and he explained everything. He explained about how she was a childhood friend that had always had a crush on him, that when she moved here she had nowhere to stay so Dimitri offered a room too her.

"I didn't have deep feelings for her but we always had a connection that I felt deserved to be explored, we had a brief relationship before I began to understand that she was obsessed with me. What just happened isn't a first occurrence, after I broke up with her she took it so bad she would follow me around. Eventually I had to put a restraining order against her, but not before she decided to take serious revenge and tell the police that I'd physically abused her."

I gasped in shock.

"So you can understand how much that hit me and she knew that she'd got me where it hurt. The police investigated me relentlessly, they interviewed my family and Mason and Eddie several times. Trying to see if they could find evidence against me. It wasn't until Tasha took it to another level and injured herself to make it look like I did it that the police began to understand she wasn't….stable. The police approved of the restraining order and Tasha was reprimanded for filing a false report and wasting their time. She was let off though after a psych review showed she wasn't mentally stable and was put on bipolar medication. However there was no one around to make sure she takes it and up until now no one has known where she has been. Anyway, the investigation reached the hospital I worked at and eventually I couldn't stand the rumours. I do have a bit of a temper and I've taken classes to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. But I would never ever lay hands on a woman, never." He finished his explanation and waited for my reaction.

"That is a crazy story Dimitri! I can't believe she put you through all that. Do you think I'm a target now I just threatened her? I giggled trying to make light of the situation.

"You handled her pretty amazingly, and I'm sorry she did that. But I'm glad I got to explain to you what's been going on in my life the past few months." He said.

"It's not your fault that it happened, and despite it happening I've still had an amazing time. Getting to know you especially." I said.

When Dimitri and I got home things became a little tense, usually after a first date you part ways, maybe get a goodbye kiss. But this was different, I stood at the front of my door and said goodnight. Before I could turn around he pulled me in for a kiss. It started off slow but within two heartbeats it become passionate and lustful. I pushed him back into his room and landed on the bed on top of him, we rolled over and continued kissing passionately. Dimitri's hands roamed down the side of dress and gripped my hips as though I'd disappear.

***WARNING M SCENE***

Dimitri asked me if I was sure and I told him I'd never been surer in my life. I hadn't been with anyone since Adrian and Dimitri was a god. Our attraction was intense and I needed this man to make love to me.

He flipped me over so that I was on the bottom and we continued to kiss, just enjoying the feeling of exploring each other's bodies. Introducing each new part we felt to our senses. Eventually we both hit boiling point and our clothes came off fast, I let Dimitri take control because he seemed to like it that way. I didn't mind one bit.

He disappeared between my legs and took my underwear off with his teeth while giving me the most damn seductive expression I've ever seen. I swear I almost orgasmed.

But then I really did as his tongue hit my clit over and over and I climaxed in almost an embarrassingly small amount of time. I was impatient for the next step and yanked Dimitri's pants down, and my god he was gifted. Of all the times the nurses no doubt imagined it I was witnessing that it was the truth.

I was about to return the favour when he grabbed my arms and held them above my head, he kissed from my breasts down to my thighs and came back up again as he positioned himself at my entrance. His size was scary but i didn't want him to hold back a single bit, I wanted him to fuck me like it was the last night on earth.

He nodded as though he knew exactly what I wanted and thrusted inside me.

I screamed in pleasure at first contact and adjusted to his size, he pumped inside me hard and fast. We were both breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. I was surprised I lasted long enough for Dimitri to put me in the missionary position, but in that position he fucked me harder and deeper than I thought possible. I could feel myself about to climax: "Oh god, oh fuck I'm going to, I'm going.' I couldn't even finish my sentence as I screamed and my body shook with intense waves of pleasure, somewhere in my haze I could hear and feel Dimitri orgasm with me.

We both collapsed breathing heavily, I fell asleep in Dimitri's strong arms as he held me close to him in an iron grip. I'd never felt more damn satisfied in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for taking so long! Don't forget to review i wanna hear your opinions!<strong>

**xxSezaxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wan to say thank you so much for the amazing reviews! This is a brief chapter that i will build on in the next chapter before i throw in another dramatic event. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next morning was bliss, I woke up in wrapped up in Dimitri's tight embrace, and the memories of the night before hit me in full force. The good and the bad, Dimitri and I being together for the first time and our conflict with Tasha. I now understood why Dimitri had difficulty opening up, his childhood experience and the whole Tasha situation. I didn't realize what Mason meant by 'crazy ex-roommate' up until now, I honestly didn't realize what Dimitri went through with his ex. She was completely insane and the troubles he went through definitely rivals what Adrian and I went through. I had a feeling that that wasn't the last we'd see of Tasha. The crazy look she had tells me that she was nowhere near stable, I was really close to telling Dimitri that he needed to maybe do more than a restraining order. She was a danger to society and herself, her personality disorder was the kind that needed to be controlled otherwise something bad could happen and I was terrified that I was the one that would suffer. But for Dimitri I would do anything and if that meant dealing with his crazy ex-girlfriend then I would do it in a heartbeat.

I lifted my head slightly and watched Dimitri sleeping, all of his worry lines were gone and he had a slight smile. I was surprised that he didn't snore and I was afraid that I snored loudly, he never mentioned anything…

"It's rude to stare Roza"

I jumped as he caught me by surprise and I giggled as he grabbed me tighter around the waist and rolled over on top of me.

"I couldn't resist." I said cheekily.

He chuckled and lent down to kiss me tenderly, I met him half way and every conceivable thought I'd had went flying out the window.

Mid kiss Dimitri's pager went off and we both groaned, I was so ready for round 2 and judging by the bulge in his boxers so was he.

His eyes widened as he read the message, 'What is it?' I asked eagerly.

'There's been a mass road accident and they need me in immediately." He said while running around finding suitable clothes.

My phone went off a second later, I answered it immediately.

'Rose, I'm sorry if I woke you but we need you to come in straight away if possible. We're expecting several wounded in the next half an hour. Major collision involving several cars and we need all hands on deck."

"Of course, I will be there as soon as possible." After hanging up I ran to my room and put my uniform on. On sync Dimitri and I met at the front door, we were both so focused and preparing ourselves that all we could do is nod on the way out.

I hadn't worked in trauma for a while, I liked the steady calm of a medical ward where I can interact with my patients and watch their progress. In trauma you saw the patient in a rushed sequence often bloody and more often than I'd liked, dead soon after arrival. I got to the hospital within 15 minutes and as soon as I arrived I changed into a spare set of scrubs. The entire medical team of the Emergency Department were running around making sure everything was in place for the mass casualties. The moment we all heard the sirens of ambulances, everybody stopped. I heard deep breathes in simultaneous succession. I didn't even realize Dimitri was standing next to me until I felt him tug on my hand with just one finger. We hooked our fingers together for just a second, we didn't even speak and it was our way of showing each other support.

The doors crashed open as several paramedics rushing in people on gurneys. I blocked out the shock of the wounded and just focused on carrying out orders by the doctors. The civilians that were conscious were wailing for their loved ones. One woman screaming at the top of her lungs asking where her baby was, I tried to calm her but nothing would settle so we gave her a sedative. I witnessed a young boy be brought in with a severed leg and I could only spare 2 seconds to blink away the overwhelming sensation of grief before I was pulled into the flurry.

"CODE BLUE OVER HERE." A nurse yelled.

All of the doctors were busy with critical patients so I jumped in immediately too help.

I started compressions and the four of us rotated so neither of us passed out, his heart beat returned slow but steady and we all sighed in relief, a doctor came over and carried out the rest of the orders.

What happened next I don't think I could ever burn out of my mind. I was close to the doors and at the corner of my eye I saw a mass of blonde hair that I could never miss. She was a wreck, head to toe in blood. Time seemed to slow as I witnessed my best friend be brought in and put into a trauma room, she was pale and I could barely register the paramedic passing over her vitals.

My feet moved of their own accord and I ran to her. I felt arms grab me around the waist and hold me back.  
>"LISSA. OH GOD, LET ME GO. I HAVE TO GO TO HER." I yelled at whoever held me back. They dragged me into the store room and tried to calm me.<p>

"SON OF A BITCH I NEED TO BE WITH HER, SHE NEEDS ME." I yelled and flailed and did whatever I could to get to her. I knew I was hysterical but all I could see was Lissa on the brink of death. I felt bile rise to my throat and I struggled to keep it down.

"ROSE, YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN." Dimitri yelled at me as I realized it was him that grabbed me and was attempting to restrain me.

I turned away from him and retched into a bucket and tried to take deep breathes. The things I had seen today were more traumatic then I'd ever seen in my life. Missing limbs, holes in people, their cries and utter despair as they realized a love one didn't make it and blood, so much blood. Dimitri rubbed my back as I emptied my stomach. When I was done he looked at me intensely "Now, you have to listen to me. Those people out there need you, you need to trust that they are doing the best they can for Lissa. You need to get your shit together and help those people out there." Dimitri said sternly.

Gone was my sweet Dimitri, but that's not what I needed right now. I needed him too kick my ass into gear, I was slightly ashamed with myself for losing it.

I nodded at him and closed my eyes, I took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand in a small gesture and I walked out before my resolve broke.

The rest of the shift I was on autopilot and as I stood staring at the doors of the ED I realized that it was over. All of the victims had been brought in and treated, all given the best care possible. The room was a mess and I was a mess. There was patches of stained blood on my scrubs and the stench of metal and despair was in the air. I wasn't sure where Dimitri had gone, his role would continue on for a while longer. I jumped in the staff shower and scrubbed myself and the memories of Lissa's battered body. I changed and tried to find out where she was and what state she was in. She was in surgery and as soon as I got to the waiting room I spotted Christian sitting there with his hands covering his face.

I sat next to him and put my arm around him.

"We were going to come in together, but my shift started later than hers and I decided to stay at home and make some lunch for her because I know she hates the canteen food." Christian said grief stricken. His eyes were red rimmed and I almost lost the calm I'd gathered around myself.

"Christian you can't blame yourself or play the 'what if' game. It was a terrible accident and she will pull through this." I said to him as confidently as I could.

"What if-" I didn't let him finish the sentence as I smacked him over the head.

"What did I just say? Don't play the what-if game." I said sternly as he rubbed the sore spot where I'd hit him.

'Did you get any sort of update on her condition? I wasn't told anything." I said

"They said she was in a critical condition, fractured bones and a bleed on the brain." His voice cracking with every second word.

I let it sink in and we both sat there in complete silence, waiting and praying that the blonde angel we love so much pulls through.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it was so short I just wanted to smash this out and calm some minds that i am still in this story I just sometimes take a few days to think of what i want to do next.<strong>

**Please review!**

**xxSezaxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was asleep in the very uncomfortable chair next to Lissa's bed when I felt a blanket being put over me, I tried snuggling into it but my body kept screaming at me as the arms of the chair was digging into my side. I grudgingly opened my eyes and silently watched Dimitri as he did the same for Christian.

"It's rude to stare Roza." Dimitri said as my mind flashed to when he'd said that to me not long ago. That felt like weeks ago as the only thing my mind could register was working and waiting for Lissa to wake up. It has been over a week since the tragedy, there were a few deaths and many of the victims like Lissa are still recovering. Dimitri has been amazingly supportive throughout the ordeal, I've tried to be there for Christian and Dimitri has been there for the both us. Small things such as what he was doing now, bringing us blankets or hot chocolate on his night shifts when Christian and I both refused to leave her bedside. For the first couple of days I was getting away with staying at her bedside all night and going to my shift the next day not even leaving the hospital. Until my manager found out and insisted that I either take time off or I promise to go home at night and sleep in an actual bed. I couldn't afford the time off so I reluctantly promised to return home at night and only stay at night if I had the day off the next day. Either way Lissa always had one of us at her side, even Dimitri updated me as much as he could when I would call him at crazy hours on his night shifts because I couldn't sleep.

Neither of us had talked about the amazing sex we had, I respected Dimitri greatly for giving me space while I waited for my best friend to open her beautiful eyes. Only then could I register what Dimitri and I were and instigating the fact that we needed to have 'the talk.' He clearly cared about me, he showed that everyday x10. But if someone came up to me and asked if we were a couple; 1. I'd have no idea what to say and 2. I'd tell them to keep their damn nose out of it, my life isn't Grey's Anatomy. Although on that last point the drama in my life since moving in with Dimitri and the boys seems to have spiked, but trouble always finds Rose Hathaway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said while yawning and stretching the painful aches out of my joints.

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

"You should go home, get some real sleep. You look exhausted." He said with that weird 'concerned' line that forms on his forehead whenever he's worried about me.

"How is she? Any changes?" I asked eagerly

"I'm afraid not, she's still the same. You know Christian will stay with her, he hasn't left her side. Also I've finished my shift now so let me take you home." Dimitri said sternly but soft. Usually I'd argue with him but I wasn't doing Lissa or myself any favors by running myself down.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the carpark." I pecked him on the cheek and chuckled when I saw the slight surprise on his face that I didn't argue.

On the drive home I dozed off, only waking when I felt Dimitri carrying me and placing me gently on his bed. This had been happening for the past week or so whenever I was home, sleeping in the same bed that is. I don't even know why I bothered to purchase a new bed when I preferred to be wrapped in his blissful embrace, he always made me feel safe. It was a non-verbal agreement that this was just normal for us and another point I'd need to make when we did eventually have 'the talk.' But for now I wouldn't question it and stripped down to my underwear and got under the covers as I waited for Dimitri to get out of the shower. Once he returned his head the pillow in a big 'oomph' and he sighed deeply as he was glad to get some sleep. He pulled me immediately to his chest and I also sighed as I breathed in his delicious scent and enjoying the comfort of a bed. We both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Dimitri and I slept the whole day and the only thing that woke me up was the delicious smell of food. The space beside me was empty and I quickly got dressed as I heard my stomach rumble. Dimitri cooked dinner for us all sometimes when he wasn't doing a night shift and we all loved his cooking.<p>

"Well sleeping beauty awakens." Dimitri said with an apron on and spatula in hand.

"Sleeping beauty? Pffft more like sleeping ugly, Rose have you seen yourself in the mornings? You pale in comparison to the ugly duckling." Mason teased as he played a game on xbox with Eddie.

Eddie and I looked at each other and nodded as we both launched ourselves at Mason on the couch and tickled him until he cried.

This was an unspoken agreement between Eddie and me, whenever Mason got cheeky and teased me we'd both attack him.

The first night it happened I was in stitches as Mason cried like a little baby bitch while we tickled him too no end.

"HAHAHAHA PLEASE OKAY STOP" Mason yelled with tears running down his cheek.

"SAY I'M NOT AN UGLY DUCKLING" I yelled at Mason while we continued to torture him.

"HAHHA OKAY YOU'RE NOT AN UGLY DUCKLING." Mason begged and we finally decided to stop the torture.

"Okay children time for dinner." Dimitri said with a smirk and Eddie and I high-five as we sat at the table serving our meals.

Mason stayed on the floor for another two minutes recovering grumbling about crazy roommates and sat down as far from us as possible.

While I helped clear the table I heard the phone ring, Dimitri picked it up as I was stacking the dishwasher. I heard muffled speech and then Dimitri came around the corner saying it was for me.

'Hello?' I said.

Christians muffled sniff came through the speaker.

"Christian? Is Lissa okay?" I said urgently.

I heard another sniff and my whole mind went into overdrive. I jumped to the worst possible conclusion and hung up the phone. I ran to my room and threw on the first thing I saw, Dimitri watched me run around with a smirk on his face.

'WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS, SHE COULD BE- I CAN'T – IF SHE'S DEAD I'LL…"

Dimitri didn't let me finish the sentence as he put a hand over my mouth and told me to breathe and listen.

"You didn't let him finish, she's awake Rose. Lissa woke up." He said hugging me while I took in a lungful of relief.

* * *

><p>I let Dimitri drive me to the hospital as I was too distracted and excited to finally see Lissa awake and well. I felt stupid for overreacting and not letting Christian finish on the phone, the idiot was crying from relief not sadness. I fidgeted on the lift as I swear everyone pressed a number to each floor, I gave the evils to each of them. Dimitri put his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze as a silent way of saying 'calm down you're freaking everyone out.'<p>

Finally the elevator dinged and I practically ran too Lissa's room. Sparky was hugging her and she was sitting up and eating ice chips. I tackled him out of the way and as gently as possible took my best friend in my arms and wept. I wept silently but soaked her hair as I heard myself repeat "Don't you ever do that again."

Lissa cried too because she didn't see me cry very often, and I think she was relieved that all of her was intact after being in such a terrible accident.

**I'm so so sorry it's another short one! Don't want to leave you guys hanging!**

**Just want to say thank you so much for the reviews and of course we haven't seen the last of Tasha so expect some drama with her in the next chappy!**

**xxSezaxx**


End file.
